Oh Brother Mine
by Wrath Demon
Summary: Maximoff twins! Wanda's in the asylum, but most of the story's kind of a flashback, so there's Chibi Pietro! COMPLETED!
1. Bittersweet Remembrance

Disclaimer: I do NOT own X-Men Evolution or any of its characters. I don't have any rights toward it, and I'm not making any money off this. This story belongs to me and is purely for entertainment purposes only.

****

****

****

**_Oh Brother Mine_**

            My name is Wanda Maximoff. I am a mutant; a very, very, powerful one. You ask me what my power is? I'd tell you, but I'm not too sure myself. The only way to describe it is might be to say that I can alter probability, whatever that means. All I know is, I am powerful enough to destroy you without even touching you; without even breaking a sweat. Powerful enough that my own Father, the 'all-powerful' Magneto, was afraid of me, so much afraid that he locked me up. Even with all this power, however, I am unable to escape, so what good is it?

            I sit here now, in my dark cell room which is no better than a dungeon. There are no windows, no lights, no nothing. Just a bed, a mattress, really, with only feathers and hay for stuffing, so it would be impossible for me to use as a weapon. My hands and arms are tied up with a straight jacket and lots of rope, so much so that it burns. My feet are shackled with a heavy iron chain to the wall.

            The room is always monitored closely, so I have no privacy. I can't tell where the camera is, but I know it's there, not to mention the half a dozen guards and employees always around my room, ready to burst in with sedatives or beatings, in case I needed it.

            I lean against the wall and close my eyes, exhausted from inaction. A trickle of blood rolls down my forehead and onto my closed eyelid, but it's not like I can brush it away, so what's it matter? I got the cut from banging my head into the wall repeatedly. It hurt, but not so much more than the punch that guard gave me to make me shut up. It's better than the injections, so I won't complain. I need pain sometimes. I inflict it on others often enough; whenever I can, actually. It's no more than they deserve. Besides, pain just reminds me that I'm alive. Physical pain helps take my mind of my never-ending mental anguish, so I need it.

            My thoughts wander, as they always do. I have no company but my thoughts. I am in an asylum, so people obviously think I'm crazy. I was never crazy; at least, I wasn't when I was first brought here, but now I'm not so sure. I know that if I remain here much longer, I most certainly will become insane. It would be impossible not too. 

            I have lived here in my dungeon room for almost 6 years now and never once have I been allowed outside the compound. How could I be, with all my attempts to escape? The people here don't wan't me to escape. They blame me for it. It's stupid, of course. They have me locked up against my will; who wouldn't try to leave?

            Then, as always, however much I try to prevent it, my wandering thoughts always end up at a certain memory, with certain people. That memory is enough to make me go berserk. Something in me snaps, and that's it. Even shackled up like this, with my hands bound so tightly that circulation was cut off, the memory of my Father, my own Father so heartlessly abandoning me in this hell, and of my once-dear brother watching, doing nothing, was enough to make my iron shackles bend. I screamed with helpless rage and my feather bed exploded into a thousand pieces.

            Then, as always, in came the guards with the tranquilizer guns. The big male nurses who looked more like professional wrestlers than medical assistants came and held me down, pinning my arms and legs together as another one injected me with a strong sedative. This happened every time. The same thing. I thought I was getting better at controlling my anger in front of them, but sometimes I slipped. Never once had they let me work out my rage, and just as I was thinking that, the medicine overtook me, and I fell as always into a disturbed, drug-induced sleep.

_          "Hey Wanda, come and catch me!" A nine-year-old Pietro challenged._

_          "Okay...Hey, no fair Pietro! You can't use powers and stuff!"_

_          "Why not?" Pietro demanded._

_          "'Cause, you, you just can't! It's not fair. And besides, Father always gets mad when we do, remember?"_

_          Pietro opened his mouth to correct his twin, telling her that no, Father only got mad when **you used your powers, not when I did, but for once in his life his mind worked faster than his mouth, and he thought better of it. **_

_          Instead he replied, "Okay, fine. I won't use powers if you don't. But I can still beat ya!" With that he tapped his sister on the shoulder, yelling "Tag!" and ran off as fast as he could without using his super speed._

_          Wanda shrieked happily and ran after her brother, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to catch him, even if he ran at a normal speed. He was always faster than her, even before their powers manifested. However, after some time, Pietro would slow down and let Wanda catch up. He always did, even though he denied it every time. No matter how much of an ego Pietro developed, even at that early age, he would always slow down for his sister, even though he didn't for any one else._

_When Wanda finally caught up to him she leapt on her brother, tackling him to the ground. The duo tumbled down in a giggling heap, trying to tickle each other. Pietro, always and forever the sensitive one, begged mercy first and the pair calmed down._

_          Pietro and Wanda finally felt a little tired (they had been playing for hours,) and so lay on the grass and looked up at the clouds, getting in and out of petty everyday arguments, dropping into old familiar games, trying to guess what the clouds looked like, and talking in a way that no one else would be able to understand. After a while, they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Wanda broke the silence first._

_          "Pie-Pie?"_

_          "Hmm?"_

_          "Where is Father gonna take us tomorrow?"_

_          "I dunno. He didn't say. But he usually doesn't even tell us that we're going somewhere in advance, does he?"_

_          "Well, he never really goes anywhere with us at all, remember?"_

_          "Oh yeah."_

_          "Hey, maybe he's taking us on a vacation! 'Cause he told us to pack and stuff."_

_          Pietro turned his head slightly to look at his sister and frowned. "He never told me anything about packing."_

_          Wanda looked at her twin in puzzlement, an identical confused frown on her face. "But he told me this morning that I had to pack all my clothes and stuff. He told the housemaid to help me, so I'm all ready. He didn't say why though. Are you sure he didn't say anything to you?"_

_          Pietro propped himself up on his elbow. "Uh huh. I was with him all morning for the training thing remember? He never told me anything about packing. It's okay though, I can go pack later."_

_          "I'll help! I'm good at packing stuff."_

_          "Thanks." Pietro said, laying back down. "But it is kinda weird that Daddy never told me."_

_          "Yeah..."_

_          The two just lay silently for awhile, enjoying being alone with just each other, instead of all the servants in the mansion bugging them to do stuff, and with their Father getting mad all the time._

_          Suddenly, Wanda jerked up and looked at her brother, worry written all over her face._

_          "What is it?" Pietro asked her, turning at her sudden movement._

_          "Pietro, what if Father didn't tell you on purpose? What if he only wanted **me to pack?"**_

_          "Why would he do that?"_

_          "Maybe he's gonna make me go somewhere, all by myself! I don't wanna go anywhere without you!" Wanda said, near hysterics. It was her greatest and almost only fear; that she and Pietro might get separated, that she might have to go to a bad place. Considering her past, it wasn't surprising._

_          "Wanda!" Pietro said, getting up and going to his sister. "Don't be silly; you're not going anywhere without me. We have to be together always, remember? We're twins," he said, as if he thought the idea of him and Wanda being separated was ludicrous._

_          "Yeah, but then why didn't Father tell you?" Wanda asked, close to tears._

_          "He probably just forgot." Pietro said unconvincingly, for he was starting to get a little worried himself. He put his arms comfortingly around his sister._

_          "But-"_

_          "Look Wanda," Pietro said, cutting in firmly, "I'm not gonna let anybody take you away, okay? Never. I'll protect you, because we're going to be together always and always, remember?  Forever."_

_          "Promise?" Wanda sniffed slightly, looking up from her place against Pietro's chest._

_          "Promise," Pietro said solemnly, meaning every word he said._

_          Wanda smiled, a little trembling, and then suddenly threw her arms around Pietro's neck, hugging him tightly._

_          "Oomph! Wanda, you're squishing me!" Pietro said, trying to get away, just like any nine-year-old boy would do when attacked with sudden female attention._

_          Wanda simply hugged him harder and gave him a sloppy, very affectionate sisterly kiss on the cheek. "I love you Pietro," she said, still hugging him._

_          "Aww, Wanda!" Pietro whined slightly. He loved his sister more than anything else in the world; he couldn't imagine being without her, but sometimes Wanda could be such a **girl.**_

_          Wanda looked up at him, eyes shining, forcing a slightly goofy, brotherly grin to appear on Pietro's face._

_          "Aw, heck," Pietro muttered, dropping all pretense and hugging his sister back, just as fiercely. No one was there, after all, and it wasn't as if it was school where people might tease you. Come to think of it, he didn't really care if people were watching, this was his twin, after all. _

_          "I love you too Wanda." Pietro said, hugging his twin in return._

_          Unknown to both children, however, there was someone watching them, which definitely didn't work out to their advantage, although neither child could have known then. It was a cloaked figure, standing and watching from the third floor._

AN: Okay, so what do you guys think? I wrote this story quite a while back and there's more to it. I need to know whether or not to post the rest, because there's no point if no one's interested. So, Review!!!


	2. Doomed Promise

Disclaimer: I do NOT own X-Men Evolution or any of its characters. I don't have any property rights, sales rights, or whatever else rights you might come up with. The story itself, however, is MINE.

Oh Brother Mine

            Magneto looked down at his two children, frowning as a new prospect came to mind. It might be harder to separate them than I thought, he mused, frowning. Pietro could be difficult; he must be dealt with.

            Magneto was inclined to leave his son at home while he disposed of his daughter tomorrow, but that would just make both children suspicious, as he already told them they were both going. Besides, he needed Pietro later on that day to run a few more tests on him, and he certainly wasn't going to go all the way back home to fetch the boy. No, he would deal with them another way.

Early the next morning

            Magneto frowned as he saw his two children carry identical tote bags down the stairs. Apparently, his son had also packed his things the previous night, although Magneto hadn't told him to.

            "Pietro, I would like to speak with you in my study please. Wanda, finish eating your breakfast."

            Pietro followed his father to the study. He had finished his breakfast in less than two minutes; his super-speed was useful for more than just running.

            "Pietro," Magneto said after he sat behind his impressive metal desk. "I need to talk to you about Wanda."

            Pietro looked up at his father inquisitively, but didn't say anything. Magneto sighed. This was going to be hard, and on top of all that, he didn't really want to waste his time explaining his actions to a mere child. He considered it beneath him, even if it was to his own son and about the life of his twin sister. 

            Magneto continued, "Your sister has to go away for awhile."

            These simple words had an extraordinary affect on the young boy. Pietro's eyes widened and he looked at his father. "No! She can't! I-"

            Magneto held up a hand and a metal bar came flying up and pressed itself against Pietro's mouth, rendering the boy silent.

            "Listen to me Pietro; don't interrupt. Wanda is simply going to go to a school. You've noticed that her powers have become uncontrollable recently, haven't you?"

            The bar fell away from Pietro's mouth, and he shook his head furiously. "Wanda's powers aren't uncontrollable! She just made a mistake once, that's all! You can't send her away! I won't let you!"

            Magneto sighed again. "Pietro, your sister set fire to another part of the house just last weekend. That was her fourth time. She felled a tree in the back yard, and broke the entrance mirror."

            "No! That wasn't her fault! It just happened!"

            "Pietro," Magneto said, starting to loose whatever little patience he had. "I'm not going to discuss it with you. Wanda has to go away for a little while, and then she's going to come back, feeling better. It's like a hospital, and she'll be safe and happy there, really. Don't you want your sister to feel better?"

            Pietro looked up at his Father, uncertainly. "Yes, of course I do, but Wanda hates doctors!"

            "The people at the school aren't doctors; they are just... medical professionals. They will help Wanda, and if you care about your sister you will help her too by not making a fuss when she leaves and by telling her that everything will be all right."

            The little boy frowned, now extremely confused. He wanted so much to help Wanda. He couldn't deny that Wanda's powers weren't a little out of control, but so were his! Then again, his powers, out of control or not, didn't put his bed on fire or send the serving maid crashing into the wall. Besides, Father wouldn't send Wanda to a bad place, would he? Suddenly, Pietro had an idea.

            "Okay," he said, "but only if I can go with her too."

            Magnus frowned again at his son. "You cannot go with her, Pietro. You don't need too, and this is supposed to be only for Wanda."

            Pietro shook his head. "I have to go with her! What if she doesn't like it there? I promised that-"

            "Enough!" Magneto said, his patience completely leaving him. This wasn't going to work. He could always finish explaining later if he had to, but now they needed to get a move on. Magneto made a few, almost invisible movements with his hands and a metal syringe suddenly came up behind Pietro. Before the boy could react, the syringe pierced his neck and injected the drugs into his tiny body.

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

            Pietro fell, suddenly unconscious. Magnus picked his son up and deposited him on a chair. He called for some water, and then sprayed it on his son's face after a few minutes, and shook him. Pietro groaned and looked up, his eyes unfocused.

            "Pietro," Magneto said loudly, "Pietro, can you hear me?"

            Pietro moaned slightly and nodded. 

            "Good," Magneto said. "Pietro, listen. We are going to go on a car ride, and I want you to be very quiet the whole time, okay? Can you do that?"

            The little boy nodded, still looking a little dazed.

            "Good," Magneto said again, as he steered his son outside, feeling only slightly guilty. Magneto immediately called for Wanda, and told her to get in the car. He himself led Pietro and buckled him in the front seat, while Wanda sat in the back. Magneto got in and said sternly, "Wanda, Pietro, I don't want to hear any noise coming from you two, understand? I have a head ache, and it's going to take about an hour to get there, okay?

            Wanda nodded. "Yes, Father," she said, refraining herself from asking where exactly they were going. She wondered at why Pietro was sitting all silent in the front, because usually when they went out, she and Pietro would sit in the back together and play 'I Spy,' and other car games. On long trips when they got really bored, they both went to sleep, resting on each other. It was hard to get to sleep on your own in the car when you had no one to lean against.

            Magneto pulled out of the drive way, going a little fast. He wasn't completely sure how long Pietro would be out of it. He had given his son a large dose of Anesthesia, but amazingly enough, Magneto discovered a while back that his son's body passed drugs very quickly, so Pietro was never out for long. His body was very quick in recovery when it came to these things. It had to do with his mutation.

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

            Pietro stirred slightly in his dream-like state. He was in a complete haze, and couldn't register anything properly. Then, slowly, slowly, his mind started to get clear again. His eyes shifted in and out of focus. As his senses came back, however, Pietro sat completely still and just concentrated on his breathing. If he moved too quickly his head would hurt; it was already starting to pound. Whatever else was happening could wait for a moment. He had been knocked out before, and he knew how to handle this, which was something no little boy should ever experience.

------------------------

            Magneto stopped at the intersection and took a moment to look at his children. Wanda was staring out the window, looking extremely bored. Then he looked at Pietro, and started to scowl. The boy was coming to. Damn. It hadn't even been 35 minutes; the drugs were supposed to work for at least another hour or so. Also, even though Magneto was driving quickly, they wouldn't reach the place for at least another fifteen minutes. If that boy should make trouble...

--------------------------

            Meanwhile, Wanda seemed to notice that something was going on in front of her. Peeping around the seat, she saw her brother holding his head, his face slightly scrunched up.

            "Pietro?" Wanda asked quietly, still mindful of her Father's orders. Pietro just gave a grunt and held out his hand is a gesture reminiscent of his Father in order to get silence. He couldn't talk just then...

----------------------------

            Pietro blinked, only slightly hazy now. He rubbed his eyes, and took deep breaths, counting to ten twice. He blinked his eyes several more times to clear his vision. There, he was okay now. His head only hurt a little bit, but that was all right. He wasn't groggy any more, and could think fairly straight, at least straight enough for the questions to come in.

            Why was he knocked out in the first place? Was he hurt or something? Wait, someone spoke to him just now, didn't they? Oh yeah, it was just Wanda...Wait, what about Wanda? Wasn't he talking to his father about her...

            "Oh no!" Pietro jerked up suddenly, memory flooding him. He looked around frantically. He was in a car with his Father and... Wanda! He looked back to make sure she was there and saw her startled face. Then he looked up at Magneto, who was glaring at him.

            "Pietro, I though I asked you to be quiet!" Magneto admonished.

            "Where are we going?" Pietro asked urgently. "Are you taking Wanda to that place?!"

            "What?" Wanda asked, considerably startled. "What place? I have to go somewhere?!" Then all of them could hear two 'Pops!' and loud, deflating noises. Wanda had burst the tires. One of the car doors was bent as well.

            Magneto pulled over on the side of the highway. Damn, he thought to himself. And we're almost there, too.

            "Wanda, calm down! No one's going anywhere," Magneto said, lying firmly. "And look, you almost broke the car! I'm ashamed of you! You shouldn't get panicked for no reason. It's a sign of weakness. Now, stay in the car and keep still or I will make your punishment a very severe one. Pietro, come outside with me to examine the damage."

            Pietro opened his mouth to argue, but quailed under his Father's gaze. Both children did as they were told. Magneto took Pietro to the back of the car, closing all the doors and making sure Wanda wouldn't over-hear. She couldn't see anything because she currently had her head hung in shame.

            "Pietro!" Magneto said, bearing down on his son. "I thought by now you would have learned better than to contradict me. Apparently I shall have to teach you a harder lesson next time."

            At this Pietro shuddered, imagining what would happen to him. He had to say something though.

            "But sir," Pietro said, hesitantly, "What about Wanda? You can't-"

            "Never," Magneto said menacingly, "Never tell me what I can or can't do boy."

            Pietro winced at the venom in his Father's voice. Then Magneto straightened up and, suddenly reasoning, said, "Pietro, do you remember what I told you back at the house? Wanda has to go to this place. It's for her own good, and it will stop her from hurting herself and others around her. You must trust me on this. When Wanda is better, she will come back, OK?"

            Pietro frowned. What was he to do?

            Magneto saw his son's turmoil. It was time to tweak a few buttons. It would prove hard if the boy started getting rebellious just then.

             "Pietro, you love your sister, do you not?"

            Pietro looked up, surprised. "Yes sir."

            "Then will you do what's best for her?"

            "Ye-yes sir." Pietro said again, hesitating.

            "Good," Magneto replied. "I am your Father, and I do know what's best for you and your sister, Pietro. She has to go away now, and I don't want any arguments or discussions on this topic anymore, is that clear?"

            "But, why didn't you tell Wanda?" Pietro asked.

            "Because, you saw what she just did. She would not understand right now that this is for her own good, and she might get violent; her powers would go out of control again. I cannot allow that to happen. That is why she is going to go to this place, but she will come back as soon as she can. I don't want you to fight or anything when we get there. Do you understand me?"

            Pietro gave in finally. "Yes sir," he repeated again. After all, Father did say that Wanda was going to come back, right? And that she was only going to get help? That should be good enough reason. What Father said did make sense. Still, Pietro couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach as he went back and sat in the car.

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

AN: Whoa, this chapter was supposed to be short. Like I said, I finished writing this story a few months back, and I was hoping it would last 5 or 6 chapters. Guess not. Okay people, you know the drill, read and review! Speaking of which, I want to thank all you beautiful, wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you! ~Does a happy dance~.

Misao-chan2: I know! Didn't you just love him in Hex Factor, when he was wearing that little green sweat-shirt? Kawaii!!!

azsuruo: Thank-you so much for reading! I saw your story but I didn't have a chance to read it yet. Sorry that I left this at sort of a cliffhanger again. J

Snitter in Rivendell: Ooh, detailed review; loved it! I totally agree, Pie and Wanda are just the most adorable pair; I love writing them. I plan on posting a couple more with them after this story's done. And thanx so much for the Fav's listing!!!


	3. Eternal Betrayal

Disclaimer: ~Sighs~ This is getting really old. ~Begins in monotone~ I do NOT own X-Men Evolution or any of its characters. This story, however, is mine, so get your stinkin' lawyers off my back!!! ~Sighs again and goes to get a _strong_ cup of coffee. ~

Oh Brother Mine__

Magneto sighed with slight relief as he went back into the car. He really hadn't wanted to hold both children down by force if Pietro tried something stupid like running away with his sister. Magneto didn't particularly enjoy lying to children either, but it was for their own good. They needed to get toughened up in the ways of the world, and not trust everything everyone said. Magneto wouldn't let the fact that in this case, it was just a son trusting his father with his sister's life, get in the way of his somewhat sadistic reasoning.

------------------------------

            After telling both children to hush, directed mainly at Wanda, Magneto started the car again and drove on. The fact that two of his tires were punctured didn't bother him in the least. He wasn't called Magneto for nothing, after all. He could move the car on his own, with very little effort, considering the whole thing was just a hunk of metal. He didn't even need to start it, but decided it was bad enough if someone saw a moving car on the highway with two flats; he didn't need someone freaked out and staring at them just because they saw a car going nearly 70 MPH without its engine turned on.

            In about ten minutes, when both children calmed down significantly, (even though Pietro looked extremely disturbed), they reached the Asylum. Magneto parked his car in front of the building. It was raining pretty heavily. Wanda and Pietro looked out the car windows at the building apprehensively. The place looked dark and gloomy.

            Pietro gazed out and then glanced quickly at his sister. Surely this wasn't the place they were going to leave Wanda! It looked so creepy. He was about to say something, but then remembered his Father's orders and kept quiet. Father said it wasn't a bad place, so it wasn't, and that was that. It only looked scary, that's all. Pietro tried to convince himself of this, but was hard pressed to do so.

            "All right children, we're here. Get out of the car." Magneto ordered. They did so. Both looked slightly scared of the big building, but at least Wanda didn't suspect anything. She still trusted her Father's word, as did Pietro.

            There were 5 people in white lab coats who came out into the rain to meet them. Magneto had called them earlier in the morning, telling them to be ready as their new charge would definitely not come willingly.

            Wanda and Pietro stood next to their Father. Wanda looked at her brother to ask him why he thought they were at this place, but stopped in surprise when she saw how upset he seemed. He had hung his head and didn't look at her at all. Before the little girl could say anything however, her father took her hand and led her forward to speak to the White Coat people who had just reached them.

            "Ah," one of them said, "this must be the young Miss Maximoff."

            "Yes," Magneto replied, "this is my daughter Wanda."

            Wanda looked up, trying to hide a little behind her Father. Who were these people? Why did they want to see her?

            "Everything is ready, sir," one of the other people said. "We can take her now."

            Wanda looked up in shock. 

            "Wanda," Magnus said to his daughter, "you are going to go with these people,-"

            That was it. Wanda clung to her Father for all she was worth and started yelling. Pop! There went another tire. The trees began to sway in their trunks, not due to the rain, and the orderly her Father spoke to suddenly found himself sprawled in the mud ten feet away. 

            No, no, this couldn't be happening. Father had said she wasn't going anywhere, no! And what about Pietro?! Wanda looked back and saw that Pietro hadn't moved, but was watching the whole scene from where he was. Why didn't he try to help her? For a second, their eyes locked, cerulean blue meeting cerulean blue, one pair being frantic and the other with an almost indecipherable look; was it sorrow, pity, maybe even scorn? But almost immediately, Pietro looked away again and stared at the ground.

            Two of the strange people grabbed the frightened little girl and wrenched her away from her Father.

            Magneto looked at his daughter a little coldly. "Don't fuss Wanda. This is for your own good. I can't handle you and your powers anymore, so these people will help you, understand?"

            Wanda just screamed and struggled some more, all the while pleading with her Father, begging even. "No Father! Please, I'm sorry! I'll be better, I promise! I didn't mean to be bad! Don't send me away! Father, please, I'm sorry! No!"

            Magneto just looked at the orderly in charge and said, "Take her away."

            He nodded and the now three people holding on to a hysterical, weeping Wanda started back to the Institute. The gates and a part of the wall started to crumple as they crossed it. A Street light popped out.

            "Father, Father, no Father, help me please!" Wanda cried, as Magneto watched, doing nothing. Her brother was still standing silently, with his head hung, also doing nothing to help her.

            "Father!!!"

-------------------------------

            Almost before Wanda was completely inside, Magneto turned and walked back to the car.

            "Come on boy," he said as he passed Pietro, who hadn't moved from his position. Staying still in one pose for so long was very rare for the child, not to mention hard.

            Pietro turned and followed his Father numbly, head still bent, hands still the pockets of his green sweatshirt. Pietro got in the car, this time in the back, almost mechanically, and put on his seat belt. He was still numb with shame and regret, his sister's screams echoing in his ears. And that look in her eyes, right before he turned away, was that of a rabbit cornered by wolves, and then for a second, it turned into disbelief, and most of all, betrayal. Pietro had betrayed her. He knew he had, and she probably knew it too. 

            Pietro Maximoff truly hated himself right then. He had broken his promise to the one person in the world he cared most about, and that wasn't excusable, no matter what his Father had told him. Damn it.

            Magneto started the car again and drove away, glancing back to look at his son. Pietro sat completely still with his head bent over. Magneto saw the boy shudder, almost involuntarily, and frowned. The child was taking it hard. The kid had better not start crying, for Magnus just didn't hold with such nonsense. It was a sign of weakness. Wanda had been crying, Magneto mused, and almost grinned at the irony of it. He had locked the girl away because of her enormous power, her strength, and here he was thinking about how she had acted weak.

            Eric Magnus had felt the smallest, tiniest possible pang of guilt, that passed away just as quickly as it came, when he saw his daught- no, Wanda, being dragged away, crying and screaming for him. He refused to think of the twins as his children, especially not anymore. They were to be soldiers under his command, weapons he would use for a greater good, or rather, his good. At least, Pietro might be. He couldn't think about Wanda now. She was put away, because she and her powers were a liability to him. Perhaps some day he would be able to use her, but not now, and he definitely wasn't going to waste his time on this any more.

            Pietro was a different story. Pietro he could control, he could use. The boy would follow his leadership, Magneto could already see that. It was a pity his powers weren't better, but you can't have everything. At least the boy could still be used for his experiments. The young speedster was a perfect test subject. His body would pass the drugs or whatever else quickly, and the results would show up quickly too. If something were to go wrong and the boy was lost, well, his powers were never very useful anyway, except maybe as a messenger.

            That, however, wasn't completely true; with extensive training Pietro would get much more powerful, but Magneto didn't want to waste his time with the boy. If Pietro developed his powers on his own, then that was fine, but until then, the boy would be nothing more that a mutant test subject to him.

-------------------------

            Eric Magnus was true to his words, or rather his thoughts. Pietro's life turned into complete hell after Wanda was gone. He was completely ignored by his Father, except when he was forced to undergo radioactive treatment and other inhuman crap to test his Father's insane theories. He was beaten too, whenever he refused to be treated as a Guinea Pig, or when he asked about Wanda, which was almost daily. Worse yet, his father made him wear a control band, which kept him from running. He was only able to take it off occasionally, and even then he couldn't run very far. Magneto rarely concerned himself with the boy's training, but when he did the training was often extremely vigorous, and filled with demands and lectures on weakness, and how normal people were a plague that needed to be eradicated. These sessions usually left the young boy exhausted and in pain for a day or two.

            Unknown to his Father, however, Pietro trained his mutant abilities whenever he could, using what knowledge he had to the greatest extent. His speed fascinated him, and he loved the idea of being faster than everybody else. Maybe one day he would be fast enough to run away from them all. To run away from his Father's hurtful experiments, and to be fast enough to get Wanda back and run away with her, to some place where they might be happy again, and he could tell her how sorry he was and maybe even be forgiven.

-------------------------------

            Just a little over a year after Wanda was sent away, Magnus became tired of his son, and couldn't be bothered with him any more. He had work elsewhere and didn't need Pietro as a test subject just then. So Magneto unceremoniously dumped an 11 year old Pietro in some orphanage in New York City, with hardly a good-bye, and set off to wherever the hell he was going.

v    

v   

v   

v   

v   

_Fini_

AN: It's done! So, how'd ya'll like it? This is the end of this story, and I apologize to all of you who expected something bigger, but this is it. I don't have any plans of continuing it because I finished it quite a while ago. However, I do have a sister story to this one that I'm thinking of posting. Thanks to all of you who you want me to post the other story). 

azsuruo: Thanks for reviewing again! How'd you like the end?

Roguehobbit: Yeah, old Mags is pretty evil. As for Magda (the twin's mother), according to any X-Men universe, she supposedly died when the twins were babies. They never knew her.

FairyDustCloud: ~feels flattered~ Thanks! I'm glad my writing actually produced visuals.

K.C.2007: Thanks, I needed that push. J

Firegirl1: Oh, I'm pretty sure she will, just not in this fic.

Invader Nina: Oh good, I'm glad someone else thinks it makes sense. I've reread this thing so many times I wasn't sure anymore.

Incrediblecuznz: Yeah, gotta love little Wanda and Pietro.

Snitter in Rivendell: Wow. That's amazing. Those are the two parts of the story I wasn't quite sure about, (the doctors and the sleeping in the car bit), so thanks for the positive review! And yeah, I liked Magneto in that part too, with the whole subtle underhand manipulation thing. Poor Pie. J


End file.
